ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Rated
DXX ®ATED (also known as DXX Rated) is the DXX development territory brand formerly known as OVW. Ohio Valley Wrestling first came to DXX in the early days, generating talent such as Rocco Ross who went on to become General Manager of the brand, Chad Jennings, Xtreme Steven, Jordinator and Shawn Michaels, it eventually came to anend after the WWE/DXX merge causing DXX to evolve into two brands, Mayhem and Massacre, however after much demand and planning it was revived in early September 2008, with two new General Managers, new staff and for the first time trainers to help out the superstars. You can also expect new talent to be generated on its opening. The rules of the brand have meant that superstars can possibly compete on both Mayhem/Massacre and Rated or just Rated on its own, GM's of the main roster brands can promote any talent and any given time, Divas are now also tri-branded and Trainers are allowed to compete on Rated as wel las a flagship brand if they want, another rule is that unless there is permission, main roster titles cannot be defended on Rated or vice versa, though the Rated talents will be eligible to compete at PPV's and occasionally wrestle dark matches on the main brands, without having to sign a contract with them. The current championships have been renamed with a Tag Team Division title added, therefore Rocco Ross is recognised at the first DXX Rated Champion from its OVW Heavyweight Champion days and Tank being the first ever DXX Rated Platinum Champion from the time it was known as the OVW Television Championship. On 12 September edition of Mayhem, Sylvan Grenier was introduced to the ring by the former Mayhem Asst. GM, Raisha Saeed. Grenier siad he felt Massacre and mayhem had caused DXX's image had become a swan on water,looking nice on appearance but in actual fact frantically trying to keep afloat. He was quoted saying "The Future is Now" promising Top Rated Matcees Top Rated Talent and a Top Rated show, he was officially announced as the Co-GM of the show later on alongside Shane Trent. It aired on the 24 September with a positive response, featuring for One Night Only al lthree brands in action as wel las setting the contenders out for the titles, that will be defended at Nuclear Warfare. The show was opened by Vince McMahon and also introduced the Co-GM's, who appeared to get off on the wrong foot. A few months into the job, Co-General Manager, Trent experienced problems which resulted in his release, he was written off going on an extended trip and left Grenier with a parting gift, new Co-GM, Bruce Campbell. However due to an apparent bad attitude, Campbell was also released in a matter of weeks. Mike Wallace, the brother of Kenny Wallace was announced as the fourth Co-General Manager since it reopened. In 2009, both remaining General Managers feud had reached boiling point and they had a match to determine the sole GM of Rated, Wallace managed to get the roll up on a surprised Grenier, however Wallace was later fired by Dexter Hardy who was appointed new GM as the Board of Direcotrs had felt Wallace and Grenier had acted irresponsibly. Nattie Neidhart, then became the first Assistant General Manager, that the brand would have. After a reign of a few months, Dexter Hardy announced that he would be resigning after WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Nattie Neidhart was promoted to become the new General Manager of the brand. Champions DXX Rated Champion: Cody Rhodes DXX Rated Tag Team Champions: Lucas King and E-Man DXX Rated Platinum Champion: Cody Rhodes ®ated Staff *Nattie Neidhart - General Manager, Also wrestles (2009-current) *Shane McMahon - Assistant General Manager (2009-current) *Vinnie Vice - Color Commentator (2008-current) *Steve Evans - Play-By-Play Commentator, Also works for DXX.com (2008-current) *Ashley Hise - Ring Announcer (2008-current) *Jimmy Haury - Backstage Interviewer 2008-current) *Courtney - Backstage Interviewer (2008-current) *Zezi Pasqual - Backstage Interviewer, Also hostess of "The Scoop" '' '(2008-current)''' Category:Federations